Refastenable mechanical fastening systems can be used in a wide number of applications. For example, such refastenable fastening systems can be used to connect one portion of a disposable absorbent article to another portion of the disposable absorbent article.
In general, mechanical fastening systems contain a receiving component (e.g., a female component) and an engaging component (e.g., a male component). In some mechanical fastening systems, the engaging component contains a plurality of hook elements, and the receiving component contains a plurality of loop elements. In a fastened state, the hook elements typically are entangled with the loop elements, thereby forming a connection between the engaging and receiving components.
Nonwoven webs can be used as the receiving component. Typically, a nonwoven receiving component contains a plurality of polymeric fibers. Portions of these fibers can be joined together by fiber-to-fiber bonds to form a web having sufficient available unbonded fibers or unbonded portions of bonded fibers and web integrity. The fiber-to-fiber bonds are typically formed by fusing portions fibers together via, for example, heat, pressure, or sound (e.g., ultrasonic) energy.
In some processes, a pair of heated calendering rolls can be used to create these fiber-to-fiber bonds. Typically, one of the calendering rolls contains a plurality of protrusions which extend outward from its outer surface. A constant force is generally applied to one of the calendering rolls such that as the nonwoven web passes between the calendering rolls, the protrusions apply pressure to the nonwoven web. In general, at the location of applied pressure, at least one fiber-to-fiber bond is created.